


To Get Lucky

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Coldatom Week 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Earth-2, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Day 3: Earth-2 AU]</p><p>Ray is up late again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a post on Tumblr. I can't tell you what it is, though, because then it'll spoil the fic. Short as it is, lol
> 
> NOTE: this takes place about a year *before* Zoom appeared.

While being married to the Mayor's brother can open quite a few doors on its own, Ray knows that even that is sometimes not enough. Not when one of your competitors is Harrison Wells, anyway. The man thinks he can make so much profit on his little meta-humans. It's disgusting.

Ray rubs his eye. If he's making petty jabs in his head, it must be half-past three...yep. He's expected at the office in less than five hours. Well, better call Reverb later, see if he can take out a few more of Wells' backers. Better call Rathaway too, get on that merger. Business is business, after all.

"Are you ever coming to bed?"

He starts. Damn it. Getting slippery in his exhaustion. Still, it's always nice to see his husband leaning against the wall in nothing but glasses, sleep pants, and Ray's shirt.

Leonard Snart. Or Palmer, as he has been for the past five years. Ray hadn't expected to actually like him when they started dating; he'd been an asset, a key to those open doors, with an added bonus of knowing every skyscraper's layout in the city. Now Ray's looking at the man and can't believe he ever got so lucky. Shit, they've even got a windowsill garden and kiss each other hello and goodbye.

Starling City's prodigal son turned closeted Central City mob boss, getting soft on an architect. Who'd'a thought.

Ray smiles, dropping his pen among the scattered papers on the dining table. "Yeah," he replies, "I'll be there in a minute."

Len gives him a sleepy lopsided grin. "Oh, no, I wasn't talking to you."

Suddenly, their Pit Bull comes trotting from where he'd been resting next to Ray's chair, doggy smile in full swing. Len squats down to shower him with pets.

"Yeah, Comet?" he says, "Gonna keep me company? How nice of you."

Ray rolls his eyes. "Of course."

Len shrugs, "Well I know  _you're_ not comin' anytime soon."

"Is that right?"

"Mhm."

Ray crosses his arms, leaning back against the chair. "And how did you come by this conclusion?"

Len plays a big kiss on Comet's head before approaching Ray. He has his sister's prowl and predatory smirk when he doesn't think about it. Makes him look like every teenage fantasy Ray indulged. Only gets better when Len throws a leg over him, straddling his thighs.

"It's obvious," Len tells him. Ray starts to ask how when he kisses him.

Even, or especially, when Len's tired, his kisses are wet and warm. Ray traces up his back, feeling the expansion of his lungs on every hitched breath, every vibration of a pleased hum. Len always breaks too soon and leaves Ray cold, but it's always worth it.

"Because," Len whispers, pressing smaller kisses to Ray's lips, "you've been sitting here for five and a half hours and..." his hands slip under Ray's untucked dress shirt, "you haven't even taken this off."

He produces the handgun from Ray's concealed holster, expression cool and collected. Ray freezes.

"I," he stutters, "I was just...I'm a famous figure, so—"

"Ray," Len interrupts, still thankfully pointing the gun towards the penthouse ceiling, "did you really think I wouldn't know?"

Shit. Ray  _really_ doesn't want to kill his husband. Odd as it is, he does love him.

"Tell me," Len says, placing the gun next to Ray's pen, "how stupid do you think I am? And be specific now."

Ray ducks his head, contrite. "It's not that I think you're  _stupid_ , Len. I just—"

"Come now, husband mine, I'll even tell you how stupid I think  _you_ are."

This...Len doesn't usually sound like this. All confident and cold. Most days he's lucky if he doesn't trip over his own feet. Ray didn't know he knew what sarcasm  _was_.

Naturally he's got Ray's attention. Len's smirk is different too. Devious. Conniving.  _Criminal_.

"How stupid am I, then?" he asks.

Len braces his elbows on Ray's shoulders, using the leverage to lean closer. "Well...stupid as you think Mick Rory is." The Fire Chief? "Stupid as you think Rathaway is." What? "And stupid as you think Dr. Shawna Baez is."

Ray blinks. "I get the distinct impression I'm missing something here."

Len's smirk widens. "Oh  _Raymond_. Sometimes I just want to put you in Comet's bed and give you a warm blanket." Ray's jaw clenches. "Calm down, pretty. It was just a suggestion. But do tell me: have you ever heard of someone named Cold?"

How could Ray not? Cold owns the half of Central City that Ray has yet to conquer. The guy is a genius. They've never met face to face, so Ray doesn't fully trust him no matter the seven years they've been working together, but that doesn't change the fact that Cold's brought him more assets than even Reverb. Their alliance has proven to be very lucrative.

But that doesn't explain..."Have you?"

Len gives a kitten lick on Ray's upper lip. "Mick Rory. Also known as Heat Wave." Ray's eyes widen. "Hartley Rathaway: Pied Piper." No way. "Dr. Shawna Baez: Peek."

Len cups Ray's face. "Leonard Palmer: Cold."

Oh. Oh  _fuck_. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. How did Ray not see—?

"You're right," Ray breathes, "I am pretty stupid."

Len rewards him with a peck. "Don't worry. You've redeemed yourself. Now am I sleeping with the dog or getting a blow job?"

"Len, we have to  _talk_ —"

"Yes, yes, I know. But it's almost four in the morning and I also have a city to run."

"But why now? Why—"

" _Ray_. Blow job or dog?"

"That...that sounds..." Len's eyebrow rises. Ray swallows. "Blow job?"

Len kisses him one more time. "Good answer."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
